


Sometimes Rough, Sometimes Sweet

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time - Topping, Fluff'ish, M/M, PZA, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl thinks about the times that Glenn's topped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Rough, Sometimes Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For #18 - doing something together, for the 30 day otp challenge.

The first time Glenn is nervous throughout.

 

Daryl can't really blame him, it's not like he's acted in a way that would boost Glenn's confidence, let him know how much he wants it. Wants to be taken, to let go of control and just enjoy what his lover wants to give him, taking whatever his lover wants. It's a surrender, utterly and completely. It doesn't make him less of a man in his own mind, yet Glenn seems to think so.

 

He does grow bolder, his touches and actions more decisive when Daryl tells him to fucking do something, tells him that he's no fucking blushing flower that Glenn needs to handle with kid gloves. When Daryl bears down, hard and eager, against Glenn's shy fingers in his ass, making him ready and rolls his hips just so, gasping out Glenn's name in a breathless moan. The more Daryl shows him how much he likes it, how much it, Glenn doing it, affects him, the more bold Glenn gets.

 

Yet, that first time is over way too soon, at least where Glenn's concerned, as he comes three thrust in, shuddering against Daryl's ass and back, telling him how sorry he is, how he should have made it so good for Daryl but Daryl was just way too hot and he was overwhelmed.

 

Daryl takes it as a compliment. And it is in a way good, as he gets to fuck into Glenn's pliant willing body, not having come from his fucking. It's real good.

 

The next time goes smoother with Glenn less apprehensive. He's more bold with his fingers, a little more loose with his fingers, telling Daryl what he's gonna do, letting the words drift over his skin in the wake of kisses. There's desperation in those kisses, they both almost died that day. They didn't and that's why Daryl needs Glenn in him more than he needs himself in Glenn, needs to feel him near, deep in. Can still remember Glenn rocking into him, the slide of him in him, the tears across his back as the celebrated just bein' alive.

 

The times after that come almost suddenly, sometimes it's more Glenn in him than him in Glenn. And it's okay. Glenn needs it. And Daryl loves it, wants it and craves it with a need he didn't know he had. Sometimes it's rough, sometimes it's slow and sweet, mostly quick.

 

But it's always good and just what both of them need and what more could either of them ask for in this uncertain life?

 

 


End file.
